Trust Me
by BlueSatelite
Summary: Modern!AU. Cerita tentang dua orang manusia berbeda yang terikat dengan hubungan aneh, yang seharusnya tak pernah mereka miliki. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Trust Me.**

 **Genre : Angst, Tragedy**

 **Bagian : 1/3**

 **Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chap.01

* * *

"Jaeha, jangan letakkan jaketmu disini."

Laki-laki tampan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu terkejut mendengar omelan itu. Di ruang tamu, seorang remaja mungil itu memungut jaketnya dari sofa.

"Oh, Yoon, bagaimana les-mu?" tanya Jaeha dengan senyum ceria.

"Aku tidak akan pulang kalau ada apa-apa," sahut remaja itu, Yoon, ketus. Jaeha masih tersenyum, memandangi remaja itu membawa jaket dan tas besar—juga tergeletak di lantai—menuju kamar Jaeha. "Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Tentu saja belum! Aku sengaja mengosongkan perutku untuk malam ini demi masakannya Yoon!" jawab laki-laki itu. Yoon mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu? Dasar bodoh," ketusnya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, daripada kau makan di luar melulu," sambungnya.

"Bukankah sudah seminggu aku tidak mencicipi masakanmu? Jadi kurasa ini normal," seru Jaeha, mengekori langkah Yoon ke dapur.

"Hentikan cengiranmu itu atau aku nggak jadi memasak!"

Walau diancam seperti itu, Jaeha tidak melepaskan senyumnya. Karena dia tahu Yoon menyukai senyumnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Yoon?" tanya Jaeha di tengah-tengah kegiatan makan malam mereka.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Yoon cuek sambil asyik menikmati makannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan semingguan ini?" tanya Jaeha lagi. Yoon tersenyum lebar.

"Aku nggak akan mati hanya karena ditinggal olehmu selama satu minggu," katanya. "Sebaliknya, apa kau baik-baik saja tanpaku?" tanyanya balik.

"Hmm... sebetulnya keadaanku menyedihkan sih, karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu selama itu..."

Yoon memberinya tatapan jijik. Jaeha menghentikan ocehannya dan memasang senyum innocent. Tapi Yoon segera tersenyum kembali melihat lawan bicaranya itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Yoon.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sampai ada kerjaan baru," jawab Jaeha. Yoon mendecak.

"Dasar orang nggak berguna." Yoon menyuapkan nasinya lagi, dengan sengaja tidak menatap Jaeha. Walau begitu dia menyadari Jaeha yang tidak bergeming.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku memanjakanmu? Ayo lakukan semua yang ingin kamu lakukan."

Sebetulnya Yoon tidak butuh itu.

* * *

Pagi-pagi, Jaeha dibangunkan oleh e-mail yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Bayarannya sudah turun._

 _Sabtu depan ada meeting._

 _Walaupun sedang libur, tetap muncullah sesekali untuk berlatih._

Jaeha tersenyum membaca isi e-mail yang datang dari rekannya itu. Menyadari sinar matahari sudah cukup tinggi, Jaeha segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Kakinya melangkah ke kamar sebelah, membuka pintunya sedikit, dan menyadari kamar tersebut sudah rapi dan kosong. Empunya sudah pergi dari tadi. Jaeha balik menuju dapur, mendapati sepiring nasi goreng dengan secarik kertas disebelahnya.

 _Aku tidak akan membangunkanmu, jadi kalau nasi ini keburu dingin sebelum kau bangun, panaskan saja ya. Aku pergi ke sekolah – Yoon._

Kesekian kalinya, Jaeha tersenyum membaca kertas itu. Diangkatnya piring itu lalu membuang isinya ke tempat sampah.

* * *

Beberapa gadis di kelas Yoon meributkan kisah seorang gadis kaya di kelasnya mengenai liburannya di Akita.

"Kami harus pulang lebih awal karena tempat ski-nya ditutup tiba-tiba," katanya.

"Kenapa?" desak gadis-gadis temannya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada kecelakaan atau gimana gitu," kata si gadis. "Ehm... ada juga kabar kalau terjadi pembunuhan..."

"Eeeh? Kok bisa sih?"

Mereka masih ribut dan sibuk sendiri. Sementara Yoon mencermati berita yang sedang dia nikmati di smartphone-nya. Tentang seorang peninggi perusahaan terkenal yang mati ditembak di wahana ski di Akita.

* * *

"Jaeha, jalan-jalan yuk!"

Hari Sabtu, Yoon langsung menubruk Jaeha yang sedang menikmati tivi pagi.

"Eh? Biasanya kau lebih memilih untuk belajar di hari Sabtu, Yoon?" tanya Jaeha.

"Huh, giliran diajak malah nggak mau! Mana janjimu mau menuruti kemauanku itu?!" rajuk Yoon. Agak surreal bagi Jaeha, Yoon sangat jarang merajuk atau bermanja-manja ke dia. Senyum lebar tidak bisa ditahannya. "Hentikan senyum menjijikkanmu itu!"

Jaeha menahan kepalan tangan Yoon yang akan mendarat ke kepalanya. "Oke, mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan saja dengan mobilmu. Mungkin kita akan sampai ke laut," kata Yoon semangat.

"Uh, laut sangat jauh dari sini..." gumam Jaeha, yang langsung disambut death-glare dari Yoon. "Oke, oke, kita pergi. Aku akan siap-siap dulu." Jaeha segera kabur secepat kilat.

Seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, semua ini agak aneh dari biasanya. Tapi Jaeha tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan girangnya ini.

* * *

 _Berhentilah bermain-main dengan bonekamu itu._

Itu adalah sebaris e-mail yang sempat dibaca Yoon di ponsel Jaeha, ketika laki-laki itu melupakan ponselnya di sofa. Yoon menarik napas yang dirasanya berat seraya melirik Jaeha yang sedang menyetir disebelahnya.

Dasar konyol, harusnya Yoon tidak usah merasa terbebani dengan teks itu. Maksudnya, dia sudah mengerti dengan keberadaannya yang—mungkin memang—sebagai boneka milik Jaeha saja. Atau apapun sebutan kepemilikannya bagi Jaeha.

Untuk itu, Yoon sedang berusaha untuk memainkan peran boneka itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

* * *

Selama tiga jam, mereka berdua menikmati perjalanan di mobil. Sesekali berhenti ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Yoon. Berhubung pekerjaan Jaeha juga menuntut mobilitas tinggi, dia tidak merasa lelah. Malah senang rasanya melihat Yoon begitu lepas dan ceria, beda dengan dia yang biasanya kaku. Rasanya Jaeha mampu melakukan apapun demi bisa melihat Yoon yang seperti ini. Apapun.

Sebetulnya tidak masuk dalam rencana, tapi akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai. Hari mulai sore, dan udara musim gugur mulai menusuk. Tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk menyambut hamparan pantai di depan mereka.

"Jaeha, aku bikin beberapa snack tadi. Kau mau?" Yoon mengeluarkan beberapa tupperware.

"Nanti saja," kata Jaeha dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi kan?" tanya Yoon. Jaeha menyapu rambut Yoon dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan makan kalau Yoon juga makan. Tapi pasti kau ingin menikmati pantai ini dulu kan?" tanya Jaeha. Yoon mengeryitkan alisnya, seperti heran. "Silakan duluan."

Jaeha menyilahkan Yoon untuk berjalan di depannya. Yoon tidak menatap wajah Jaeha dan berjalan pelan mendahului laki-laki itu.

* * *

Tidak disangka-sangka, suasana menjadi hening. Rasanya berbeda dari 3 jam yang lalu. Apa karena suasana pantai yang tenang, atau mereka memang perang diam? Tapi Jaeha tidak merasa mereka sedang marahan. Setidaknya Jaeha hanya paham kalau mood Yoon sedang kacau, sampai di situ saja.

Apakah baik untuk menanyai remaja itu?

"Yoon, apa kau marah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jaeha harap Yoon menjawabnya dengan gaya ketusnya yang biasa.

"Jaeha, berjalanlah di depanku," Yoon bersuara, tapi pelan. Terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Hah?" tanya Jaeha. Yoon menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Jaeha menabraknya.

"AKU BILANG, BERJALANLAH DI DEPANKU."

Yoon berteriak, seperti menggunakan seluruh napasnya untuk itu. Dia terengah-engah, menciptakan uap dingin dari napasnya. Jaeha, dengan tampang bingung, melewati Yoon yang tertunduk, sesekali melirik sambil kembali melangkah.

* * *

Jaeha berjalan pelan dengan langkah kecil-kecil, terlihat seperti putri kerajaan. Matanya sesekali melirik ke belakang, memeriksa Yoon yang masih menunduk. Jaeha menghela napas. Baru saja dia mau berhenti melangkah, tiba-tiba Yoon menubruknya dari belakang.

"Yoon – "

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tegang?" tanya Yoon cepat. Jaeha menyadari tangannya yang mengepal dan kakinya yang dia pijak kuat-kuat ke tanah. Sementara itu dia menyadari adanya lengan kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Pelan-pelan Jaeha merilekskan tubuhnya sendiri, lalu berbalik menghadap Yoon yang masih saja menunduk. Yoon segera mengubur wajahnya ke dada Jaeha.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memakan snack yang aku buat?" akhirnya Yoon melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku akan makan kalau Yoon juga makan, aku bilang kan?" jawab Jaeha dengan suara lembut.

"BOHONG!" salak remaja itu tiba-tiba. Rasanya Jaeha seperti tersetrum, diteriaki tepat di depan jantungnya seperti itu. "Jaeha, kamu nggak percaya sama aku kan?"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

"SELAMA INI KAMU NGGAK PERNAH PERCAYA SAMA AKU KAN?!" teriaknya lagi. Jaeha bukan orang yang sabar.

"Apa yang bikin kamu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Jaeha, sedikit kesal. Akhirnya Yoon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaeha.

"Nggak usah berpura-pura. Aku bukan anak kecil yang bodoh. Aku nggak pernah menjadi anak kecil bodoh yang kamu pikirkan!" seru Yoon. Oh, Jaeha menyadari ada api di mata remaja ini. "Kamu nggak pernah makan masakanku kalau aku nggak masak dihadapanmu, kamu nggak pernah membiarkan aku membersihkan—masuk—ke kamarmu padahal kamu punya kunci duplikat ke kamarku, kamu selalu berjalan di belakangku... kamu selalu merasa bersalah setiap melihatku!"

Omelan—Jaeha lebih suka menyebutnya begitu—itu nampak seperti luapan yang telah ditahan Yoon entah sejak kapan. Jaeha hanya terdiam—kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Kamu tahu... apa yang aku lakukan?" suara Jaeha parau.

"Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu aku melihatmu, aku sangat tahu apa yang terjadi," jawab Yoon dengan tegas. "Karena itu, kalau selama ini kau nggak pernah percaya padaku, kenapa saat itu kau membawaku? Kenapa kamu berada disisiku saat itu? Kamu mau pastikan aku nggak akan balas dendam padamu? Apa setelah ini kau akan membunuhku juga?"

Jaeha langsung menarik dagu Yoon, membuat remaja itu tersentak.

"Aku nggak akan melakukan itu!" geram Jaeha, yang akhirnya kalap. Matanya mencelat marah.

"Apa aku sebuah trofi bagimu?"

Untuk sesaat, deburan ombak menjadi jawaban untuk Yoon. Jaeha menyentak tubuh Yoon menjauh darinya.

"Kita pulang. Kau harus les malam ini." Yoon menatap punggung Jaeha yang menjauh. "Dari semua orang, aku paling nggak ingin mendengar kata itu darimu."

* * *

"Semua itu memang nggak cocok buat kita, Jaeha."

Jaeha mengangkat wajahnya dari pisau yang dimainkan darinya. Seorang laki-laki tampan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hak," Jaeha tersenyum melihat rekannya, atau orang paling dekat untuk disebutnya sahabat itu. Hak duduk disebelah Jaeha dan merebut pisau itu darinya.

"Memiliki seseorang itu hanya membuat beban untuk kita," kata Hak. "Apalagi kalau kasusnya sepertimu." Jaeha hanya diam.

"Serius, kalau kau tidak berniat menghabisinya, kenapa tidak kau lepas saja? Atau pertanyaanku sebenarnya, kenapa kamu memungutnya?" tanya Hak.

"Yah, ketika melihatnya dulu, kupikir dia akan jadi pengantin yang cantik..."

Mata Hak memandang jijik pada Jaeha. Jaeha tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka suasana serius. Aku harus membuat lelucon," Jaeha masih tertawa terputus-putus yang terhenti ketika kepalan tangan Hak menghampiri rusuknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Hak dengan wajah stoic miliknya. Mengabaikan aduhan dari Jaeha.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah menghancurkan banyak keluarga sebelumnya, bahkan merengutnya dihadapan anak-anak mereka sendiri. Tapi Yoon..." Jaeha menghela napas. "Dia melihatku mengambil nyawa orang tuanya, tapi dia hanya diam. Dia tidak panik, menangis atau marah. Anak kecil itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan—apa ya? Heran? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin untuk beberapa detik, ada rasa kemanusiaan yang hadir di diriku. Aku hanya berpikir kasihan kalau dia ditinggalkan. Makanya aku bawa saja, sekalian ternyata dia menurut padaku..."

Hak memandang Jaeha yang, entah laki-laki itu sadar atau tidak, matanya menerawang sendu. Lalu Jaeha menarik napas.

"Yah, salah satu alasan juga karena dia memiliki wajah yang manis. Begitulah," Jaeha menyengir.

"Dongeng yang bagus, om homo sekaligus pedofil," Hak bertepuk tangan. Sementara Jaeha langsung shock mendengar julukan itu. Walau dia tahu, memang itu kenyataannya.

Hak berdiri. "Tapi aku kesini bukan untuk mendengarkan dongengmu. Ada pekerjaan." Hak melemparkan sebuah map coklat ke pangkuan Jaeha. Jaeha mengangguk.

"...Jaeha, kupikir seberapa keras kau mencoba, kau dan Yoon tidak akan sampai ke tahap pengantin. Kau nggak akan pernah bisa percaya padanya, dan Yoon akan terlibat masalah kalau terus bersamamu."

Oh, Hak. Jaeha sudah sadar dengan kenyataan itu.

* * *

Chap.01 : END

* * *

Halo Author datang dengan cerita geje, maaf nyampah di fandom ini yah XD

(dan maaf juga sudah menghancurkan beberapa karakter disini wkwkw)

Selamat menikmati ^_^/

~Keep^^Writing~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Trust Me**

 **Genre : Angst, Tragedy**

 **Bagian : 2/3**

 **Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chap.02

* * *

Jaeha melepaskan masker yang dipakainya dan mulai menyiapkan sniper rifle-nya. Posisinya ada di gudang sekolah SMA Kouka. Kenapa Jaeha ada disana? Tentu saja tuntutan pekerjaan. Dia sampai menyamar menjadi tukang cleaning service yang sedang flu demi menuju ke sini.

Jaeha memperbaiki posisi alat komunikasi di telinganya.

"Kapten, aku sudah ada di posisi," lapor Jaeha pada atasannya.

" _Kami akan membicarakan kesepakatan deal dulu_ ," balas atasannya.

"Kalau gagal?"

" _Tembak gadis itu, tapi jangan dibunuh."_

Jaeha meneguk liur sendiri. Kaptennya menjadi lebih kejam. Pada dirinya maksudnya. Jaeha disuruh menembak seorang gadis di ruang kelas berukuran 30x40 m yang dipenuhi 35 siswa dengan jarak sekitar 400 meter. Jaeha berharap tidak ada kasus peluru nyasar.

Karena kelas yang dia bidik adalah kelas Yoon menimba ilmu.

* * *

Kelas sejarah berlangsung dengan tenang. Gadis kaya itu sedang mempresentasikan hasil tugasnya di depan kelas. Gayanya tenang dan tegas, membuat Yoon mudah memahami isi presentasinya. Di kepalanya sudah tersedia beberapa set pertanyaan yang akan dia lontarkan di sesi tanya jawab nanti.

Tapi, entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba gadis itu tumbang, bersamaan dengan pecahnya kaca jendela kelas. Dari bawah tubuhnya, tiba-tiba banjir air berwarna merah. Darah.

Seisi kelas hanya termangu untuk beberapa detik, dan untungnya karena teriakan seorang gadis, si guru sadar dan segera menghampiri gadis yang kini pingsan itu. Semua orang panik. Beberapa mengikuti pak guru yang dengan paniknya malah menggendong gadis itu keluar kelas. Dilanjutkan dengan beberapa jeritan yang mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan di sekolah. Meninggalkan jejak merah diseluruh koridor sekolah.

Yoon termangu di tempat duduknya. Dia duduk di depan, di sebelah jendela yang pecah. Dan dia lihat sesuatu menembus kaca itu. Seperti selongsong peluru. Mungkin dia sok tahu, tapi kemungkinan itu besar. Sebab kaca tidak akan pecah dengan sendirinya.

Yoon menahan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar diatas pahanya.

* * *

"Jaeha," Yoon melongokkan kepala di pintu. Jaeha sedang nonton tivi di ruang tamu, dan menyadari kedatangan Yoon.

"Yoon? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Jaeha langsung. Yoon masuk, menaruh tas asal-asalan, dan duduk di sebelah Jaeha.

"Tadi dari rumah sakit," jawab Yoon.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Jaeha lagi. Yoon menggeleng.

"Teman sekelasku... kecelakaan. Rupanya dia tertembak peluru. Dokter memperlihatkan pelurunya pada kami," jawab Yoon. Kesannya cuek, tapi sebetulnya Yoon sedikit merinding. "Aneh ya. Padahal dia ada di dalam kelas, sedang menyampaikan tugas, darimana datangnya peluru itu?"

Yoon merasakan tubuh Jaeha yang menegang, untuk sesaat. Laki-laki itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa?" tanya Yoon.

"Oh... uhm, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?" tanya Jaeha.

"Koma."

"..."

"Aku ngantuk," Yoon beranjak menuju kamarnya. Jaeha masih belum bergeming dari posisinya. "Jaeha, aku ngga akan ikut campur."

Jaeha hanya diam.

* * *

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya?" wanita tua itu menatap Jaeha dengan matanya yang tajam. Usia bukan masalah bagi wanita ini untuk memberikan death-glare paling mematikan.

Jaeha berdiri kaku dihadapan atasannya.

"Aku pikir... itu tidak penting," jawab Jaeha.

"Ini penting!" wanita itu membanting pipa rokoknya ke meja. "Anak itu tinggal denganmu selama delapan tahun, dia tahu pekerjaanmu, dia tahu kamu!" geramnya.

"Dia bilang tidak akan ikut campur," Jaeha keukeuh mempertahankan pendapatnya. Tapi satu delikan dari wanita ini saja bisa meruntuhkan mental Jaeha.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" tanyanya.

"Aku menjaminnya, Kapten," jawab Jaeha setegas mungkin.

"Maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa percaya padanya, kalau kau sendiri tidak percaya pada anak itu?" ulang wanita itu, yang kali ini membungkam Jaeha. "Aku tahu kau tidak percaya pada kata-kata anak itu. Kau menjaminnya, artinya kau akan mengawasinya. Jadi kita anggap dia sebagai sasaran sekarang?"

"..."

"Begitu dia membuat langkah-langkah mencurigakan, kau bersedia membunuhnya?"

Bahu Jaeha tersentak, tapi tidak bisa menjawab.

"Pastikan anak itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, atau rekanmu yang lain yang akan menghabisinya."

* * *

Yoon menatap gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. Penanda hidupnya hanyalah mesin-mesin yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi Yoon yakin dia masih hidup. Karenanya, dengan suara pelan, Yoon mengucapkan maaf pada gadis itu. Hanya maaf yang dapat dia katakan, sebab yang lainnya tidak boleh. Setelah selesai berdoa, Yoon bergegas pergi menuju tempat les.

Dan ketika berjalan di koridor rumah sakit seseorang menarik lengannya ke salah satu lorong.

"Jaeha?" Yoon heran ketika melihat orang yang menariknya.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Jaeha. Air mukanya nampak was-was.

"Aku mengunjungi temanku," jawab Yoon.

"Gadis itu?" tanya Jaeha. Yoon mengangguk. "Kau dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya aku."

Dan tiba-tiba Jaeha mencengkram bahu Yoon dengan keras. "Jangan pergi ke tempat ini sendirian!" suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang ia harapkan.

"Kenapa?" dengan ekspresi datar, Yoon memandang lurus ke mata Jaeha.

"Pokoknya, aku nggak mau kau berdekatan dengan gadis itu!" teriak Jaeha.

"Aku Cuma menjenguk teman sekelas! Apa itu tidak boleh?" balas Yoon. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

"NGGAK BOLEH! KALAU KAMU TERLIHAT MENCURIGAKAN, MUNGKIN – "

"Mungkin kamu terpaksa harus membunuhku, kan?" potong Yoon. Ternyata benar, Yoon tahu siapa Jaeha. Jaeha hanya diam. "Aku bilang, aku nggak akan ikut campur. Aku Cuma menjenguk teman disini. Aku nggak menyangka segitu tidak percayanya kamu denganku..." Yoon menyentak tangan Jaeha dari bahunya dan beranjak pergi. Tapi sebelum Yoon sempat mengambil satu langkah, Jaeha menahan lengannya.

"Ini bukan Cuma antara kamu dan aku," Jaeha terdengar berbisik. "Aku antar kamu pulang. Mulai sekarang tidak usah pergi les."

* * *

Sudah seminggu lamanya Jaeha memutuskan untuk jadi supir antar-jemput Yoon ke sekolah. Yoon dipaksa berhenti les dan membuat laporan kalau mau pergi sendirian. Jaeha membuat Yoon berjanji akan mengaktifkan ponselnya setiap saat dan akan mengangkat setiap telepon darinya, kapanpun. Karena Jaeha tahu, selain dirinya yang mengawasi Yoon, atasannya pun ikut mengawasi Yoon. Ketika atasannya memutuskan bahwa Yoon tidak bisa dipercaya, mungkin Hak yang akan menjadi eksekutornya. Dan ada kemungkinan Jaeha akan ikut dieliminasi.

Tapi, Kapten, Anda salah kalau menyangka Jaeha mengawasi Yoon atas dasar ketidakpercayaan. Karena Jaeha melakukan ini sebagai salah satu usaha untuk menumbuhkan rasa percayanya pada Yoon. Memang awalnya Jaeha takut pada Yoon. Kalau Yoon sudah cukup cerdas saat dia melihat Jaeha membunuh orangtuanya, mestinya dia juga cukup cerdas untuk menumbuhkan rasa benci pada Jaeha.

Tapi Jaeha sudah memutuskan. Kalau dia benar-benar ingin bersama dengan Yoon, dia harus—sekali lagi, HARUS—bisa percaya pada remaja itu. Kalau semua masalah ini sudah berlalu, mereka akan kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya tinggal selangkah lagi sebelum kau mengikat dan mengurungku di rumah ini," komentar Yoon sambil memperhatikan Jaeha yang membuang sup yang Yoon buat tanpa ijin.

"Aku ngga akan se-ekstrim itu. Kau butuh sekolah," kata Jaeha.

"Boneka tidak butuh sekolah," sahut Yoon.

"Hah?"

Yoon tersenyum lebar. "Teman-temanmu sering mengatakan aku bonekamu," katanya santai.

"Aku nggak menganggapmu begitu," balas Jaeha, ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku apa? Aku apanya Jaeha?" Yoon melompat ke ruang tamu. "Aku bisa jadi bonekamu, aku jadi trofi-mu," Yoon terkikik melihat Jaeha yang langsung merengut mendengar kata-kata itu. "Ah, bisa dibilang juga aku sahabatmu. Tapi kau menyukaiku, dan aku juga menyukaimu, apa kita kekasih?"

Jaeha geleng-geleng kepala melihat Yoon yang tiba-tiba hiperaktif.

"Aku memasakkan makanan untukmu, aku membereskan barang-barangmu di lantai, aku menyambutmu saat pulang bekerja. Apa aku boleh jadi istrimu?" Yoon mendekati jendela. Tangannya meraih korden putih yang terpasang disana dan menangkupkannya di kepala. "Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti pengantin?"

Dan Jaeha langsung memeluk Yoon dengan erat.

"Dari pertama melihatmu, aku tahu kau akan jadi pengantin yang sangat cantik," bisik Jaeha. "Kau harus masak yang banyak untukku."

Yoon tersenyum dalam pelukan Jaeha. "Kali ini jangan dibuang-buang."

* * *

"Yoon, mau kemana?" tanya Jaeha melihat Yoon mencangklongkan tas ranselnya.

"Gadis itu mulai sadar. Kami sekelas sepakat akan menjenguknya," jawab Yoon.

"Sekelas?" tanya Jaeha sekali lagi. Yoon mengangguk.

"Ya, dengan pak guru juga."

Yoon bohong. Gadis itu sudah sadar sejak kemarin. Yoon ingin bertemu sendiri dengannya.

"Hati-hati ya," Jaeha tersenyum lembut. Yoon membalasnya.

* * *

"Hak? Ada apa?"

" _Kau tahu gadis itu sudah sadar?"_

"Ya, aku tahu."

" _Well, ayah gadis itu sangat keras kepala, jadi kesempatan deal kedua gagal."_

"Lalu?"

" _Kau punya peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Kapten mau kau habisi gadis itu."_

"..."

* * *

Chap.02 : END

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang baca dan review ff ini ^^

Enjoy!

~Keep^^Writing~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Trust Me**

 **Genre : Angst, Tragedy**

 **Bagian : 3/3**

 **Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chap.03

* * *

Jaeha berjalan sesantai mungkin hingga ke depan kamar rumah sakit. Sampai di depan pintunya, Jaeha mengintip sedikit. Suasana sepi, padahal Yoon bilang teman-teman sekelasnya akan menjenguk. Tapi mungkin mereka hanya menjenguk sebentar, toh gadis ini baru sadar. Dia butuh istirahat.

Dan dia akan dapatkan istirahat yang panjang.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jaeha masuk ke kamar si gadis yang sedang tertidur. Pulas, sepertinya tidak menyadari apa yang sedang menantinya. Jaeha tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan wajah manis gadis itu. Dia segera mengeluarkan pistol dari tasnya dan memasang peredam suara. Baru ujung pistol menyentuh pelipis gadis itu, bunyi gelas jatuh langsung memekakkan telinga.

Jaeha menoleh dan mendapati Yoon terbelalak di depan pintu.

"Jaeha...?"

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu tiba-tiba lewat di kepala Yoon.

* * *

Gadis itu terbangun, terbelalak mendapati mulut pistol di kepalanya, hampir menjerit. Tapi Jaeha masih tanggap. Dengan telapak tangannya, dia membungkam mulut gadis itu, sambil menekan ujung pistol itu ke kepalanya seolah mengancam.

Dihadapan gadis itu, dia melihat teman sekelasnya membeku.

"Jaeha... jangan...!" suara Yoon parau, gemetar.

"Yoon, kau bilang tak akan ikut campur kan?" laki-laki tampan itu bergumam dengan suara dingin.

"T – tapi..."

"Lagipula, apa kau bohong padaku tentang 'menjenguk teman bersama guru dan teman-teman sekelas'? Apa kamu sendirian disini?" tanya Jaeha. Yoon bergeming. "Jawab!"

Suara keras Jaeha mengagetkan baik Yoon maupun gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Yona!" seru Yoon buru-buru.

"Tentang apa?"

Mata Yoon bergerak kesana-kemari dengan liar. "T – tentang... aku tidak akan menyebutmu secara langsung... tapi... aku hanya ingin tahu... rasanya dekat denganmu... lewat pistol itu... aku ingin membicarakan itu dengan Yona..." jawab Yoon lemas. Sayangnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua laki-laki di ruangannya ini.

Untuk sesaat Jaeha tertegun.

"Jaeha... jauhkan pistolmu... ya?" pinta Yoon pelan. Sebentar Jaeha terdiam. Tapi matanya mencelat.

"Ini tugasku. Sebaiknya kamu pergi, Yoon," nada Jaeha kembali dingin. Hampir saja dia menarik pelatuk itu...

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu nggak membunuh Yona saja sejak awal?!" teriak Yoon, panik bercampur marah.

"Aku mengikuti perintah saja." Jaeha masih dingin. Jaeha yang dingin... Yoon tidak kenal. Jaeha yang dia kenal selalu tersenyum lembut. Dia bukan Jaeha yang selalu ada di samping Yoon. Dia Jaeha delapan tahun yang lalu.

Yang mungkin adalah jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu kamu seenaknya mempermainkan hidup orang lain begitu?! Asalkan kamu dapat uangnya, kamu akan menuruti perintah itu?!"

Jaeha tidak menjawab.

"Memang apa yang Yona lakukan padamu?! APA YANG ORANGTUAKU LAKUKAN PADAMU?!"

"NGGAK ADA! AKU BAHKAN NGGAK KENAL DENGAN MEREKA!"

Jaeha terengah. Dia panik dan kehilangan fokus. Belum sempat mengatur napasnya, tiba-tiba gadis sanderaannya itu menggigit tangannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengaduh dan menarik tangannya dari mulut gadis itu. Dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi gerak refleks Jaeha jauh lebih baik. Jaeha berhasil mencengkram rambut gadis itu. Dan dihadapannya, Yoon tersentak khawatir. Dan dia kembali menemukan api di mata remaja itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau membenciku kan, Yoon?" tanya Jaeha serak.

"Eh?"

"Sejak dulu, sejak aku merebut keluargamu. Kamu Cuma membohongiku supaya bisa membunuhku suatu hari. Aku bodoh, mencoba percaya padamu, ya kan?" laki-laki itu meracau.

"Nggak! Aku nggak pernah membencimu, Jaeha," setidaknya bukan Jaeha yang selalu ada bersamaku selama delapan tahun ini. Tapi laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan mata sedingin es membuatnya ragu. "Pokoknya, tolong jauhkan senjata itu dari Yona, ya?"

Yoon harap-harap cemas.

"Kalau... aku lepaskan tugas ini, ngga ada lagi tempat untukku kembali..." gumam Jaeha, tidak terdengar begitu jelas. "Kalau aku meninggalkan tugas ini, aku akan mengkhianati Kapten..."

"Apa maksudmu? Masih ada aku, kan, Jaeha...?"

"Tugas assasination seharusnya tidak berlangsung selama ini."

* * *

Bunyi tembakan terdengar dari belakang punggung Yoon, bersamaan dengan tumbangnya Jaeha dan munculnya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan wajah ketus itu. Mata Yoon mencelat, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika laki-laki berambut hitam itu masuk ruangan dan mendekati Yona.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Putri."

Bunyi tembakan sekali lagi. Yang ini terdengar lebih nyaring. Yona terbelalak, jatuh ke pundak di laki-laki itu. Dengan lembut, laki-laki menidurkan Yona kembali ke ranjangnya, dengan noda merah yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Yoon berjengit. Yona...

"Apa kamu juga membunuh Jaeha?!" jerit Yoon.

"Tidak, ini hanya peluru bius," rupanya laki-laki itu masih berbaik hati menjawab. Untuk sesaat Yoon bernapas lega. Tapi seluruh napasnya langsung tercekat saat ia merasakan mulut pistol yang dingin menekan dahinya.

"Lagipula, yang seharusnya mati itu kau. Aku yakin kau sudah dengar dari Jaeha, kalau Kapten tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan satu tindakan mencurigakan apapun. Termasuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan Nona Yona."

* * *

Jaeha terbangun. Matanya masih sedikit kabur.

"Hak?" panggilnya.

"Hm?" yang dipanggil menyahut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoon?"

"Entahlah," mungkin dia sekarat.

Jaeha menghela napas lalu tersenyum. "Semoga Yoon baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan masuk SMA." Senyum itu melebar.

"Tidak akan ada yang menjadi walinya," kata Hak.

"Tidak papa, dia bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Aku percaya padanya."

"Oh."

"Hak... kau tidak perlu berdiri di belakangku tahu?"

"Cerewet. Aku lakukan sesuka hatiku."

Jaeha terkekeh kecil.

"Ketika aku memejamkan mata, aku akan menemukan Yoon berdiri disampingku, sebagai pengantinku."

"Semoga saja."

Dan bunyi tembakan terdengar, menulikan telinga Hak.

* * *

==TAMAT==

* * *

Akhirnya tamat \^^/

Enjoy!

~Keep^^Writing~


End file.
